


In Hot Water

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, hot tub smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold have some fun in a hot tub at the cabin…For the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Water/Steam
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	In Hot Water

When Gold had first announced his intention to install a hot tub on the back deck of the cabin, Belle’s initial response was to think that he was entering into the throes of a midlife crisis, and she had feared that this desire for a jacuzzi would spiral until he was dyeing his hair and trading in his already somewhat midlife crisis Cadillac for a more ostentatious crisis, such as a Ferrari. 

Thankfully, there had been no such escalation, and Belle had to admit that the hot tub had made an excellent addition to their weekend retreat. As usual, Gold had spared no expense, so the finished structure, far from the blue plastic monstrosities that Belle was familiar with, was panelled in wood that matched the rest of the cabin and deck, and the entire thing actually looked rather classy. 

She had certainly enjoyed that first evening after it had been installed. They’d gone skinny-dipping in the river and warmed up in the hot tub afterwards, toasting to the midlife crisis with champagne and strawberries. 

They came out to the cabin most weekends when Belle wasn’t working at the library, and they were certainly going to get a lot of use out of the tub. Belle sat perched on the edge, watching it fill up. She had got here first for once; normally Gold arrived before she did and had everything ready and waiting for her. She wanted to surprise him tonight, and what better way to do so than naked in a jacuzzi?

She wondered when they would make their relationship public – if they ever did. They had been sleeping together on a regular basis for a few months now, but their dating life was conducted entirely in private: secret lunches in the back room of the pawn shop or the library, and of course these glorious weekends at the cabin. At first, they’d kept things under wraps for fear of invoking the wrath of Belle’s father, who famously despised Gold for the crime of having good business sense and refusing to buy into any of Moe French’s increasingly ludicrous get-rich-quick schemes. After a while, the sneaking around had become so second-nature to them that neither of them really questioned it. 

All the same, as happy as she was to be with him at all, Belle couldn’t help wanting to go out in public with Gold, to get breakfast at Granny’s or shoot pool at the Rabbit Hole. Well, Gold might object to the Rabbit Hole. He’d never been overly fond of the place beyond the fact that Tim the barman always paid the rent bang on time and was one of his most reliable and unassuming tenants. Perhaps the fact that Gold did not frequent the establishment was actually the secret to their harmonious relationship, and Belle would hate for it to sour. 

The water was warm and frothing nicely now, and Belle dropped the towel that she was wrapped in, sinking into the bubbles to wait for Gold. He couldn’t be too long behind her, and she’d left a nice trail of clothes through the cabin for him to follow to find her. Yes, they had certainly enjoyed some decadent times in the hot tub since it had arrived, and Belle didn’t know why she had ever thought it was anything other than a good idea. 

She sank down further into the water, watching her breasts bob on the surface and wriggling with the sensation of the bubbles against her sensitive nipples. Although she kept telling herself that Gold would be there any moment and she really ought to wait for him before she got started on having any fun, she could already feel the heat beginning to rise between her thighs, a slick heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. A cool breeze blew in off the river, turning her wet skin that was not fully submerged into gooseflesh and stirring her nipples into hard, pert points. Belle moaned; there was certainly no way that she was going to last until Gold arrived now. 

She brought her hands up to her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples, and she threw her head back with a loud, unashamed groan of pleasure. The cabin was well-secluded, but the dense forest all around could hide all manner of ramblers and campers off the beaten track. Belle wondered if she’d scarred any of them for life with her antics. Perhaps that was the reason why Gold liked to perpetuate the myth in the town that the cabin was haunted. 

She shifted down lower into the water so that it came up to her chin and moved around a little to get out of the breeze. She could feel the jacuzzi jets beneath her, and she bit her lip. Couldn’t be much different to a detachable showerhead, right? She slowly opened her legs until the jet was pointing between them, straight at her nether lips. 

It was definitely different to a showerhead. It was about twice as powerful for a start, and Belle shrieked at the sensation, almost dunking herself completely as she scrabbled for purchase on the side of the tub. Her legs snapped shut again on instinct, overwhelmed by the sudden and intense pleasure, from nicely aroused to almost orgasmic in little more than a second. She sat panting heavily for a few moments, rubbing her thighs together beneath the surface and feeling her face beginning to flush from the heat of the water and the heat of her own desire. 

Well, that was certainly something. How come she hadn’t had this idea before? Probably because she’d never yet been in the tub on her own for any length of time before, and when Gold was in there with her, she really didn’t have to rely on anything else to bring her such a wonderful release. 

Gingerly, she inched her thighs a little further apart, this time prepared for the sudden rush of pressure against her pussy, and she closed her eyes as the water teased and caressed her, building quickly up and up towards the glorious peak. Still clinging to the side of the tub for dear life with one hand, she reached the other down between her legs to part her lips, exposing her swollen and desperate clit to the water jet and screaming as it found its mark, sending her tumbling over the edge. 

She didn’t think she’d ever come so hard or so fast, and it made her head spin with the suddenness of it. The water jet was relentless and had to move away before a second orgasm chased down the first and she keeled over with the force of it. As powerful as the sensation had been, there were definitely benefits to a little bit of build up before she got there. Belle flopped onto her knees in the bottom of the tub, still panting as if she’d just run a marathon. 

“Fucking hell, that was something else!”

“Then by all means, do continue.” 

Belle’s eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Gold standing by the tub, smirking at her like the cat that got the cream as he undressed with casual nonchalance. 

“I mean, I was going to offer you some assistance there,” he continued, “but you seem to be getting on very well by yourself if the screamed profanity was anything to go by. I could hear you out the front when I was parking up. I was beginning to think that a sasquatch had got you. And to think, you were sceptical of me getting a hot tub installed for so long.”

Belle just rolled her eyes and held her arms open for him, not caring a wit that she left wet marks on his shirt when he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Get in here and touch me,” she growled.

“Are you sure you need me?” Oh, his expression was infuriating, and Belle just wanted to fuck the smug smile off his face. 

“Absolutely. That was just the appetiser. I’m looking for an entrée now. After all, the water’s all very good, but it’s not exactly responsive. You know, there’s nothing quite like human fingers. Especially your fingers.”

“Well, I certainly aim to please.”

Gold shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the tub with her, letting her look her fill at his bareness for a moment before he shivered and submerged up to his neck. He had been somewhat self-conscious of his body when they had first started their relationship, and Belle had certainly enjoyed bringing out his more playful and exhibitionist side. He was already hard, cock bobbing eagerly in front of him, and she curled her fingers around his length, stroking gently. Gold gave a low grunt in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. 

“Is this all just from watching me having a little solo fun in the tub?” she asked. 

“Of course.” His voice was husky now, the need in it undeniable, and she let go of his cock in order to pull him in for a deep kiss. “You always look so wonderful when you come apart like that. I love watching you.”

“Want to watch again?”

“Oh, yes.”

One of his hands slipped down her back and glided over her ass and thigh, pushing her legs open so that he could settle between them, long and clever fingers finding her folds and parting them to pet at her entrance. Belle could still feel the water swirling and eddying and teasing her, although nowhere near as intensely now that she wasn’t directly over the jet, and it added to the already perfect sensation of Gold touching her, one finger pushing up inside slowly and carefully where the water had washed away some of her juices, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit. She was still so sensitive from the first orgasm that every touch of his skin against hers made her gasp, digging her fingers into his shoulders for fear that she might collapse into a puddle of jelly if she let go. 

“Can you take another finger?” he crooned in her ear, curling the one already inside and making her groan as he stroked her inner walls, ghosting over her sweet spot. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, yes!”

Another finger pushed inside, and Belle could only moan as he pressed hot, wet kisses over her neck and shoulder, lapping the water from the jacuzzi off her skin. 

This time, when she fell apart in his arms, there was build-up, the warning of her blood beginning to warm and her walls beginning to clench and flutter, a gentler fall than the sudden launch into pleasure that the first orgasm had been. 

“Oh _yes…_” Belle let her head drop forward to rest on Gold’s shoulder. “Oh yes. That was amazing.”

He held her close as she came down from the high, continuing to paint her skin with his mouth until Belle reached for his cock again, pumping him firmly to bring him back to full hardness. He groaned against her neck as she lined them up, pushing his tip inside her and letting him thrust home to the hilt, pressing her up against the side of the tub for leverage. She curled her legs around his hips, rolling her own in time with his rhythm, exchanging messy kisses and bites and licks, and sending waves of water crashing over the side of the tub with every movement. 

Gold swore as he came inside her, and Belle just smiled to herself. There was always something so delicious about seeing and hearing this most powerful man in town become so undone at her hands. 

“You know,” Gold said once the power of speech had returned to him and he had slowly pulled out of her, reaching out to turn the jets down to a gentler setting as they relaxed into the afterglow, “I think that this tub might just be the best investment I’ve ever made.”

Curling into his side and letting the soothing water wash over her, Belle was very much inclined to agree.


End file.
